Instant messaging is a form of real-time communication between two or more people based on typed text. The text is conveyed via computers connected over a network such as the Internet. Instant messaging requires an instant messaging client that connects to an instant messaging service. Allowing for instantaneous communication, instant messaging can thus transmit information quickly and efficiently, as well as receive an immediate acknowledgement or reply.
Instant messaging has become very popular within the business community as it allows users to communicate more freely and openly, while also increasing productivity. However, instant messaging systems are limited in their functionality. By way of example, most instant messaging systems only allow the user to set an online status or away message so peers are notified when the user is available, busy, or away from the computer.
Within the services sector, the accurate tracking of time spent on a project or task is key since the amount of time spent on a project directly relates to the amount billed to clients. In the services industry, individual employees may work on many different projects at one time and with the improvement in collaboration technologies, they must manage interruptions that cause them to stop work on one project and redirect their attention to another project. The most common way these interruptions happen is through the instant messaging system.
Presently, there is no way within the instant messaging system to keep track of these interruptions or associate current projects worked by the employee with the person requesting their attention. This tracking is currently done manually or in some cases the interruptions are ignored since the time spent may not seem significant. However, when the time spent on many different interruptions is added, it could result in a significant amount of time and hence cost to the employer.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome the deficiencies and limitations described hereinabove.